A Thousand Years
by Gummybears1o1
Summary: Karen Weasley, Ron Weasley's twin had grown up hearing stories about Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived, but she'd never imagine becoming friends with him...much less start developing feelings. Currently on year one. might be rated T later on.
1. Year 1: Train Ride to Hogwarts

**~ A Thousand Years~**

**Summary: **Karen Weasley, Ron Weasley's twin had grown up hearing stories about Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived, but she'd never imagine becoming friends with him...much less start developing feelings.

**OC: **Karen Vivienne Weasley.

**Alias: **Ickle Karikins(Fred and George)

**Wand: **Holly, 11 inches, unicorn hair, bendable, great for charms.

**Portrayed by: **Karen Gillan.

* * *

"Karen, it's time to get up!" Molly Weasley Karen mother said, trying to wake up her daughter. Karen eyes shot open, and she hopped out of bed.

Today was the day Karen and her twin brother Ron, were going to Hogwarts! Karen was hoping she'd get sorted into Gryffindor with her brother Ron, but if you look at her family history almost everyone in her family was sorted into Gryffindor, including all her brothers, and her parents.

"Well, I should start waking you up first, Ron didn't want to get up."

Karen smiled at the plump women in front of her. Molly Weasley was a plump women with fiery red hair down to her shoulders, a round face, and brown eyes, who looked very much like her daughter Karen. Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur had eight kids, and in the eight of the children were two sets of twins.

The oldest was William"Bill" Weasley. The second oldest was Charles "Charlie" Weasley, the two oldest were already out of Hogwarts. Followed after Charlie was Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor's new prefect, and he was a 5th year. Then there was the first set of twins Fred and George Weasley who Karen had called Freddie and Georgie up until she was eight, Fred and George were now entering their third year.

Followed after Fred and George was Karen Weasley(the first and oldest daughter of the Weasley clan) and her twin brother Ronald "Ron" Weasley. The youngest was Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley, Ginny was just a year younger then Ron and Karen, and was going to Hogwarts next year.

"Now, get dressed dear. We have to leave by ten o'clock, and that's in two hours- enough time for you finish packing your things, and eat breakfast." Said, Mum.

* * *

Fifteen minutes before ten o'clock, Karen was chasing her old brothers Fred and George around the house, trying to get her wand back.

"Fred! George! Give it back!" Karen whined, as she zoomed around the corner, and entered the kitchen were their mother was finishing the dishes, using magic to help her. All three Weasleys skidded to a halt, as they were face to face with there mum who glowered at them.

"What is going on!" Molly said, her face as red as beets.

"Fred, and George stole my wand!" Karen tattled-tailed, stomping her foot childishly.

"We did-"

"no such-"

"-thing." Fred finished, as the grinned mischievously.

Molly rolled her eyes, as she caught their grins, too. "Fred. George. Give Karen back her wand, before I send a howler on the train ride to Hogwarts!" Molly threaten.

Karen let out a small snicker at Fred and George, as they handed her back her wand.

"Now come on everyone, we have to leave!"

* * *

Every year getting to Kings Cross, was always a mess, and it was packed with Muggles (non magic folks). Karen and her family had fought there way through the crowd, and Karen pulled her trunk along with her.

Karen had come here almost every year to watch her brothers go off to Hogwarts, and now she couldn't believe it was finally her turn, and she was so happy that she was getting to experience it with Ron.

"-Pack with Muggles of course-"

Karen had hear her mother complain.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said, Mum.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped Ginny, holding on to their mother. "Mom, can't I go... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

Ginny sighed sadly, and Karen gave her a small smile. Karen and Ginny being the only girls out of six boys made them close. Ginny and Karen were actually closer than Ron and Karen, surprisingly.

"It's okay Ginny." Karen said, "you'll be coming next year, and we'll have loads of fun!"

Ginny gave a sad laugh, as Percy marched off towards the platform, and disappeared.

"Fred, you next," Mum said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said Fred, pretending to be George, just mess with their mother. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear." Mum apologize, not knowing they were messing with her.

"Only joking, I am Fred," said Fred, and off he went, followed by George.

Karen chuckled. "Honestly Mum, when are you going to be able to tell them apart?"

"Oh you hush, dear." Mum said, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Excuse me," A scrawny boy, with untidy raven-black hair, broken glasses, and was wearing clothes that looked to sizes big for him, came rushing up to us, had said.

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron and Karen are new, too."

The boy looked at Ron first, and then he looked at me. Karen felt face flush as head as her hair. Karen looked a lot like her brother, but they were total opposites of each other. Ron was sluggish, while Karen was industrious. Though the twins will always be there for one another.

"Yes," said the raven-haired boy. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to -"

"How to get onto the platform?" Mum said kindly, and the boy nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron and Karen."

"Er - okay," said the boy.

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier, and ran through it.

Molly turned toward Karen and Ron.

"Come on you two, your turns."

Karen and Ron exchanged looks.

"Ladies first," Ron said.

Karen nodded, and looked at the barrier between plat form 9 and 10, before running straight through it herself. Karen saw a scarlet red engine straight away that had a sign that said Hogwarts Express. Karen tried to find an empty compartment for Ron and herself, she passed Lee Jordan who was Fred and George best friend, he was holding a box with people shrieking around him. Her brother Ron, sister Ginny, and mum Molly, followed after her.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" Molly called out, behind Karen.

"Coming Mum." The twins answered, and suddenly appeared behind Karen.

Molly pulled out a handkerchief, "Ron, you've got something on your nose."

Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but Molly grabbed him, and began to wipe his nose vigorously.

"Mom - geroff" Ron complained, and wiggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said Fred.

"Shut up," said Ron.

Molly looked over at Karen, "Karen sweetie you got gum in your hair."

"Does, ickle Karikins have gum in her hair?" said George.

Karen felt her face flush again, as Molly pulled out her wand and used a spell to get it out of her bushy fiery red hair.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now." Karen answered as she spotted Percy, as he came striding up to them, already changed, and his prefect badge on his chest.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said George, faking great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said Fred.

"Once -"

"Or twice -"

"A minute -

"All summer -"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy.

Karen giggled, which earned her a glare from Percy, and smiles from Fred and George.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said George.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the oldest set of twins.

"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

Karen chuckled.

"It's not funny." Said their mother, as she glanced at Karen, then back to the boys. "And look after Ron, and Karen."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins and Karikins is safe with us."

"Shut up," Ron and Karen said at the same time. Ron's nose was now pink, where their mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

"Who?" Karen asked, for both of them.

"Harry Potter!"

Karen felt her eyes go wide.

Harry Potter, was going to be in the same year as them? Wait this is Fred and George, it's probably another one of their jokes.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please..."

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."

"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the four Weasley children clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for Molly to kiss them good-bye, and their youngest sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." Fred promised.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." said George.

"George!"

"Only joking, mum."

"I'll write to you everyday if you want, Ginny." Said, Karen.

The train began to move. Molly waved good by to her children, and Ginny half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Karen waved her goodbye to her, and turned to her twin.

"Let's go find, an empty compartment." She said, and Ron nodded. As the twins looked through every window, all them were full except for one the boy they had saw earlier, which the oldest set of twins had claimed had the boy was Harry Potter.

Karen glanced over at Ron.

Ron shrugged, "it's the only compartment left, might as well."

With that Ron slid the compartment door open, "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite the boy. "Everywhere else is full."

The boy shook his head and the we sat down. I placed my hands in my lab, and started twiddling my thumbs.

"Hey, Ron, Karen."

Karen smiled gratefully at Fred and George, as they entered the compartment.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"So, that was inside the box?" Asked, Karen.

The boys nodded.

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, and Karen, the second set of twins in our family. See you later, then."

"Bye," said the three of them. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Karen blurted out, by accident.

The boy nodded.

"Oh -well, we thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got - you know..."

He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron and Karen stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing, at all?" said Karen eagerly.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. the twins sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though they had suddenly realized what they were doing, Ron looked quickly out of the window again, and Karen started twiddling with her thumbs again.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry.

Apparently he found them just as interesting.

"Yes...well I think so. You see, Ron and I think Mum's got a second cousin who's a accountant, but no one really talks about him." Karen answered.

"So you must know loads of magic already."

"Well, Karen better at magic than I am." Ron answered truthfully. "She's brilliant at charms, for hardly knowing anything at least."

Karen gave her brother a small smile. "Thanks Ron."

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron, looking gloomy. Karen gave him a sad smile. She knew Ron hated being the last boy out of eight children, he was always over shadowed by the older boys. On the other hand since Karen was the first girl in the family, she had gotten more stuff, and praised from her parents. She thought that was a little unfair to Ron, because he was born first.

"We're the sixth and seventh in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say we've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which Percy had named Scabbers, and he was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, we got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink, and so did Karen's. Ron had said too much.

What would Harry think of them now?

"You know I always had to wear my Cousin Dudley's old clothes, and never get proper birthday presents." Harry told them.

Karen felt guilty for cheering up, at least Ron and Karen get proper birthday presents. Poor Harry didn't.

"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort"

Ron gasped.

"What?" said Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people -"

Karen nodded in agreement.

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"Don't worry, you won't be." Karen said softly, and blushed when Harry looked over at her. "There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."

Karen glanced out the window, and now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that they'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.

Karen happily pulled the corn beef sandwiches her mother had made for them, and took a bite.

Harry came back with Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of wizard candies. Ron and Karen stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron taken out his corn beef sandwich, and looked at it with distaste. "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

Karen rolled her eyes, "honestly Ron, I don't get why out of all foods, you don't like corn beef. I think they're delicious."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on -"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with six of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, soon Harry, Ron, and even Karen were eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).

"What are these?" Harry asked the two, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?"

"No," the twins said in unison.

"But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa." Ron added.

"What?"

"Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. Ron got about five hundred, but though he hasn't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." Karen explained.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks."

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"They don't?" Karen asked Harry amazed. "That's weird!"

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry, as he opened a box of Bertie Bot's Every Flavored Beans. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and mar- malade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger- flavored one once."

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner "Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts."

Karen picked up a light pink jellybean, and hoped it was bubblegum, but she was wrong. "Ew, soap!"

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Karen had gotten, cotton candy, shrimp, peas, steak, vomit(Ron had laughed at the face she made when she bit into it), and buttered popcorn. Harry was brave enough to on a gray one, that neither of the twins would touch. It turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and around-faced boy came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When the three of them shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yeah! I'm sure he'll find his way back to you." Karen said trying to comfort the poor boy.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, we brought Scabbers, so we can't talk."

"Scabbers, is mostly yours Ron." Karen pointed out, and Ron shrugged. The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

Unicorn hair's nearly poking out.

"Karen's wand is unicorn hair too, she was _lucky_ enough to get a new wand." Ron complained, and Karen rolled her eyes at her brother, she may have gotten a new wand, but she had her mother's old robes.

Anyway he had just raised his 'wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair(kind of like Karen, but her hair was red), and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er - all right.

He cleared his throat."Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you." She said all this very fast.

Karen saw Harry look at Ron, and he seemed to be relieved when he saw his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Karen Weasley." Karen said.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.

"Am I?" said Harry, looking dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. Karen nodded in agreement. Ron threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said the twins answered. Ron gloom seemed to be settling on him again.

"Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," said Karen, as Ron flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "

"Did you hear what happen at Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but we don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high security vault." Karen said.

Harry stared.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Er - I don't know any," Harry confessed.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world -" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. Karen had tuned Ron out as she started to read a book, but was interrupted when the compartment door slid open, but wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered, the middle boy seemed interested in Harry.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. Karen saw that Harry was looking at the other boys, instead of the pale boy. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger, and Karen put her hand over her mouth trying to stifle a laugh. Draco Malfoy looked at them.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you two are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Karen glared at him, if she had her wand, she'd hex him right now.

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. Much to Karen's relief.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Karen quickly stood up Ron and Harry stood behind her, Karen went to punch him, but both the boys restrained her.

Malfoy smirked, "You should learn to keep a leash on her, Potter. You could do better than that little pesky blood traitors."

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, bravely, which surprised Karen. Since Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than the three of them.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, and had let go of Karen, she had slugged Malfoy, as hard as she could. Karen could've sworn she hard his jaw crack.

"You'll pay for that, Weasley!" Malfoy bellowed, and advanced on her, but Harry had stepped in front of her, as if to protect her.

Suddenly Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Karen had to admit it was pretty funny, a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-"

And so he had.

"You've met Malfoy before?" Karen asked, she was pretty sure her face was redder than her hair right now. Karen was cradling her hand fist, she had gave everything in that punch, she knew it wasn't broken though. With six older brothers, she'd know how to throw a good punch. If Fred and George were here, they'd be proud of her.

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, and Karen only threw a punch because, Malfoy insulted our family..." said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left. Harry took Karen's hand in his, and examined it. She had blushed when their hands made contact, his touch was so soft, that it barely hurt. Harry told her it was only bruised.

It was getting dark. Karen could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

The three of them took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them, and Karen's were a tad too long, she'd have to grow into them.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.

Karen felt her stomach coil with nervousness, and excitement, as they all crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Karen shivered in the cold night air, Karen grabbed on to Ron's arm, so she wouldn't lose him. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Karen heard a man's voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

The man face was completely covered in mats of stringy black hair, his eyes were dark brown that were filled with warmth, and he was a very large man.

_'This must be Hagrid, the giant who told Harry he was a wizard!' _Karen thought.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Karen thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. Karen foot slipped under a stick, and she felt herself fall forward, but a she didn't when Harry grab her hand, and saved her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, blushing.

"You're welcome." Harry said, and gripped her hand tighter, which made her face heat up even more.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n five to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Karen, Ron, and Harry were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Karen wand is on my profile, and if you go on my profile Karen's wand will be on it, and I hate to ask you guys this, but can I have 6 reviews, before my next chapter? Please? It's my birthday! So please!


	2. Year 1: The Sorting Hat

**~ A Thousand Years~**

**Summary: **Karen Weasley, Ron Weasley's twin had grown up hearing stories about Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived, but she'd never imagine becoming friends with him...much less start developing feelings.

**OC: **Karen Vivienne Weasley.

**Alias: **Ickle Karikins(Fred and George)

**Wand: **Holly, 11 inches, unicorn hair, bendable, great for charms.

**Portrayed by: **Karen Gillan.

* * *

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, and Karen knew she wasn't someone too mess with.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. Karen eyes widen at the sight, the entrance hall was huge! The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

_'It's so beautiful.' _Thought Karen.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Karen heard loud chatter from the students, in the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose, Harry finally let go of Karen's hand to nervously flatten his hair. It felt weird not having his hand in her's.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Karen looked at Ron confused, "Really? George told me that we had to fight off dementor, but then again, this is George we're talking about."

Karen was nervous, she won't deny that. It was written across her face,and her hands were shaking.

Then something happened that made Karen jump about a foot in the air, and screamed, but so did several people behind the her as well.

"What the -?"

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely, including Karen.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Karen got in line, and stood behind Harry and Ron, with Hermione standing behind her, they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Karen let out a gasp at the sight she had encountered. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Hermione whisper, into Karen's ear. "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

"It's beautiful." She whispered back, echoing her thought from earlier.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Karen noticed that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, she too now stared at it. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Karen clapped, as her head was swarming with ideas on how to kill George, he was going on about how to defend yourself against a dementor!

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

"George was going on, about how to defend yourself against a dementor! I even took notes!" Karen whispers as well, and she saw Harry smile weakly.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Karen saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her, she thinks Harry saw him at her, too.

"Bell, Katherine!"

became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Karen saw her older twin brothers catcalling, and smiled.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too.

"Brown, Lavender!"

Gryffindor!

Karen watched as Brown, Lavender went to sit next to Katie Bell.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned, and Karen shoved him slightly.

"Be nice, Ronald!" She whispered.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

"Moon, William"

Hufflepuff!

"Nott, Kandice"

Gryffindor!

"Parkinson, Pansy"

Slytherin!

then a pair of twin girls, "Patil, Padma" got Ravenclaw and "Patil, Parvati" got Gryffindor.

"Perks, Sally-Anne"

Hufflepuff!

"Potter, Harry!"

Just as Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Karen smiled, as he took off the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table, and wasn't put into Slytherin with Draco and his goons. He also was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy got up and shook his hand vigorously, while Fred and George yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Their was two people in front of Karen now, and she was getting more nervous by the second.

"Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Karen's turn. She looked over at Ron, and was relieved when she saw he was just as nervous, his face was green, too.

"Weasley, Karen."

Karen's leg felt like jello, as she walked up to stool, she felt nauseous. She shakily sat down, and Professor McGonagall sat the hat on her head.

"Another Weasley?" A small voice said, "Exactly how many of you are there?"

"Eight." Karen answered.

"You'd do great in Slytherin, unlike your brothers."

"Not Slytherin." She muttered.

"Ravenclaw?...No, you won't fulfill your purpose in there, just like the rest of your brothers you'll be in...Gryffindor!"

A large smile grew on Karen's face, when Professor McGonagall took the hat off, she skipped merrily over to the Gryffindor table next to Harry.

"Great job, Karen." Percy said, and Karen gave him a smile.

"Weasley, Ronald."

Karen bit her lip, as she saw Harry cross his fingers under the table. Not only a second later the hat shouted Gryffindor, and both Harry and Karen clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair on the opposite side of Harry.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy pompously across Harry, as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered, and Karen let out a giggle.

"Is he - a bit mad?" Karen heard Harry asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Karen jaw dropped, as the same time Harry's did to. There was so much food,that Karen couldn't believe it. Karen started piling her plat with roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, gravy, and ketchup. Karen didn't really care if she was being unladylike for the moment, she just dug straight into the meal.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff they saw earlier, watching Harry cut up his steak.

"Can't you -?"

I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"_Ronald!_" Karen scolded, remembering Percy telling her that he prefers Sir Nicholas.

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably. He grabbed his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said:

"So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."

Karen glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. There was a small bruise were Karen had punched him, and she smiled.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, and rice pudding."

Karen loaded her plat with jam doughnuts, strawberries, and cookie-dough ice cream.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed, including Karen.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

"Ouch!" Karen heard Harry say, and saw him clapped a hand to his head.

"What is it?" asked Karen, sleepily, after finishing her dessert.

"N-nothing."

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Karen smiled, when she saw Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Fred and George.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Karen heard Harry laugh, but he out of a couple other people were the only one who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, were Karen's idiot brothers Fred and George Weasley singing along to a very slow funeral march.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Karen along with the rest Gryffindor first years followed her brother Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Karen felt like she was going to collapse of tiredness. Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and they finally came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Karen was too tired to talk, Hermione (who's bed was next to her's) kept going on the classes tomorrow. Karen got into her pajama's finally fell asleep, turns out Hermione rambling about classes was a great way too make her sleepy.

* * *

**A/N: **I'd like to thank Meegles who reviewed.

**Now do whatever you like- **

**Review? Like? Follow?**


	3. Year 1: The Potion Master

**~A Thousand Years~**

**Summary: **Karen Weasley, Ron Weasley's twin had grown up hearing stories about Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived, but she'd never imagine becoming friends with him...much less start developing feelings.

**OC: **Karen Vivienne Weasley.

**Wand: **Holly, 11 inches, unicorn hair, bendable, great for charms.

**Portrayed by: **Karen Gillan.

* * *

The next morning Karen woke up, and saw Hermione running around the room frantically.

"Good! You're awake! It's almost time for breakfast!" Hermione said rushing over to her bed, and literally pushed her off it. Karen fell to the floor with a large thud.

"What was that for?" Karen asked, as she wiped the dirt off her arm.

"To get up!" Hermione answered, "Now come on, get dress!"

Hermione threw a pair of hand-me-down robe and uniform at her. Karen quickly changed into a white blouse, a dark grey skirt, a dark grey Gryffindor house sweater, and then slipped on her robe. She put on a pair of old tattered white socks, and pair of black Mary Jane flats, and Karen quickly threw her hair into a side braid. She put on her tie, and faced Hermione.

"Let's go!" Karen said excitedly, the two girls were given their schedule by Professor McGonagall. Karen had History of Magic, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Astronomy.

History of Magic was the most boring out of all of them. Karen had caught herself falling asleep a few times. Fred and George had told Karen that, he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. That news made Karen shudder.

Karen's favorite class so far has been charms, she had sat in between Harry and Ron in that class. Charm class just came naturally to Karen, believe it or not Karen did better in that class then Hermione.

Professor McGonagall-their transfiguration teacher- was again different, she was strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

To demonstrate for them she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Karen couldn't wait to get started, but soon she realized she wasn't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long class also had taking a lot of complicated notes, and they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile, but Karen wasn't going to give up, just because it was hard. No Karen was going to give it her best effort.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Quirrell had disappointed Karen, it was nothing like she thought it would be. Professor Quirrell's classroom smelled strongly of garlic, George had said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; Karen thought that was a bit weird, she had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and Fred and George insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went, the comment had made Karen laugh.

Friday Karen was exhausted, and Hermione literally had to push her out of bed again, for Karen to wake up. Karen changed into her uniform-not bothering with her hair-, and met Harry and Ron in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Karen immediately reached for the orange juice, a croissant, and raspberry jelly, and started to spread the jelly over the croissant.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Fred and George, say that he takes points away from Gryffindor, for the most ridiculous reasons." Karen muttered tiredly.

"Wish McGonagall favored us, " said Harry, and Karen laughed.

Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.

Just then, the mail arrived. A hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. Since neither Ron or Karen had an owl(though Karen has been begging for one since she was five) they didn't get anything. Harry's owl Hedwig(who Karen thought was absolutely gorgeous) dropped a letter in front of him, she watched Harry open it up, and read it.

"Hey, Karen. Can I borrow your quill?" Harry asked her, she nodded and hand it over to him, and blushed when their hands made contact...again. Thankfully it went noticed by Harry and Ron.

After breakfast, the trio had made their way down to the Potions class room which was held in one of the dungeons. Right away when the three entered Karen had shivered from the coldness.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity_."

Karen eyes flickered around the room, and saw Draco and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands, and she wanted to punch Draco again.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape began. Snape class room was silent. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

_'Dunderheads? You'll never thing a teacher would call you a dunderhead.' _Karen thought.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Karen shrugged when, Harry glanced at her and Ron, she didn't know the answer. Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer, and Karen rolled her eyes.

_'Of course he'd find this entertaining. Harry not knowing the answers to his questions.'_

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Karen balled her fist when she looked at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. Karen at least knew the answer for this. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, it also has a third name aconite. Karen saw it in one of Percy's old books.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed, including Karen and Ron, but Snape was not pleased with his remark.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Karen started rummaging through her shabby hand-me-down messenger bag for her Quill and Parchment.

While looking for it, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

At this Karen had finally had enough of Snape's bullying, and shot up from her seat, her face as red as beets. "Sir, that is total rubbish! Harry didn't know the answers and you knew that! Dang it, I didn't enough know the answers for some of them!"

Snape glared at her, but she stood her ground.

"Sit down you foolish girl! That'll be ten points from your little outburst. If you don't watch out know, you'll end up like just neanderthal brothers!"

Karen was about to open her to say something very impolite, but Harry and Ron grabbed on to her robe, and yanked her down back into her seat.

"It's still total rubbish." Karen muttered under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest.

Things still didn't get better for the Gryffindors, either. Snape had set Hermione and Karen as a pair, and they were suppose to mix up a simple potion to cure boils.

She got every annoyed as Snape swept around in his long black cloak. Karen started weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, with Hermione. Snape criticized almost everyone except Malfoy; he was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his potion.

Next to Hermione and Karen, Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, Karen, Hermione, and the rest of the class were standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus.

Karen could now say that Snape was an evil git.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Karen opened her mouth to defend her friend, but Ron kicked her in the shin.

"Don't push it," he muttered, "You've already lost us enough points for one class, we don't need anymore points taken away."

At the end of class Karen, Ron, and Harry climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later.

"Thanks for defending me," Harry said.

Karen shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "It was no problem, you're my friend; plus Snape was getting on my nerves...insulting my brothers like that...oh how I'd like to-"

"Cheer up, you two." Ron said, cutting off Karen before she said anything bad. "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can Karen and I come and meet Hagrid with you?"

Karen looked over at Harry eagerly, she wouldn't mind meeting Hagrid.

"Sure." Harry answered.

At five to three they left the castle and Karen, Harry, and Ron made way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

Hagrid's hairy face then appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

Hagrid let the the trio in while struggling to to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black dog.

Karen looked around the house, there was only one room, Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, and he bounded straight to Karen, and licked her ears.

"This is Ron and Karen," Harry introduced the twins to Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"More Weasleys, eh? I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

Karen giggled, politely pushing Fang off of her, and looked up at Hagrid.

"That does seem a lot like Fred and George."

Hagrid smiled at her, and offered them all rock cakes, Karen politely declined hers, and watched Ron and Harry eat their's in amusement, as they pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first -lessons. Fang had rested half of his big head on Karen's lap and the other half on Harry's and drooled on both their robes.

Karen giggled, as the trio were delighted to hear Hagrid call Fitch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Fitch puts her up to it.""

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson, and how Karen was kind enough to defend him, which made Hagrid raise his eyebrows and Karen blushed. Though Hagrid, like Ron, told them not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"But he seemed to really _hate me_." Said Harry.

"Rubbish! Why should he?" Hagrid asked.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked the twins. "I liked him a lot - great with animals."

"Charlie's doing great!" Karen said, happily. "The last time he wrote me, he was on his way to take care of a Romanian Longhorn, named Casmara Jade."

"What a brilliant name for a dragon." Hagrid praised.

Ron took over for Karen, as she was sidetracked by the newspaper Harry had, she peeked over his shoulder, and read:

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

Hagrid refused to look Harry in the eye, and offered Ron and Harry more rock cakes.

The trio walked back to the castle for dinner, Harry and Ron's pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Karen sat between Katie Bell(a friend she had made in charms) and Hermione Granger, while she ate. After supper Hermione, Karen, and Katie had made their way to the girls dormitory, they all changed into their pajama's, and Karen had flopped on her bed all tuckered out, and full from food, and went straight to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to NeRd999 for reviewing for the last chapter, and does anyone thing Karen is too Mary-Sue, because anymous(it's funny because anonymous is spelled wrong) clearly thinks Karen is.

**Review? Like? Follow?**


	4. Year 1: Midnight Duel

**~A Thousand Years~**

**Summary: **Karen Weasley, Ron Weasley's twin had grown up hearing stories about Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived, but she'd never imagine becoming friends with him...much less start developing feelings.

**OC: **Karen Vivienne Weasley.

**Wand: **Holly, 11 inches, unicorn hair, bendable, great for charms.

**Portrayed by: **Karen Gillan.

* * *

Karen's first week at Hogwarts was fantastic, she loved all her classes...but History of Magic which was a complete bore, and Potions class with Professor Snape. Potions had became an annual weekly torture the Gryffindors. Karen still hung around with Harry and her brother Ron, the three of them were inseparable. Karen had gotten used to the ghost that floated around Hogwarts wherever they liked, the talking portraits by now, and peeves.

Karen also wrote to her little sister Ginny almost every single day, and she also writes to her parents -unlike her brother Ron- Karen had also made some other friends besides Harry, their names were Lavandar Brown a Gryffindor pure-blood, Katie Bell who's also a Gryffindor but she was a half-blood, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott both were in Hufflepuff, and half-bloods like Katie Bell, and lastly Neville Longbottom a Gryffindor pure-blood.

Karen also made enemies with a certain blonde boy in Slytherin house, after she punched him where his jaw was. Though she didn't have to put up with him much - until the trio found they had flying class with the Slytherins on Thursdays.

"Typical," said Harry darkly, as they ate breakfast. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

Karen had ridden a broomstick at home a few times, when she was playing Quidditch with her brothers, she had gotten her brothers Bill's old broom when he gave it to her after he left home. Ron used Charlie's old broom, and once he almost hit a hang glider, she was thankful he didn't fall off and break his neck when that happened.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

Karen had overheard Malfoy talk a lot about flying over at the Slytherins table. Though it wasn't her fault she overhead him, he was complaining _loudly _about how first years never making the house teams.

Though Malfoy wasn't the only one, Seamus Finnigan went on about he spent most his life zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Ron had also already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, about football, or as Americans call it soccer.

Neville had told Karen that he had never ridden a broom in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Karen had guiltily felt this was a good thing for him, since Neville had loads of accident on the ground anyway.

Hermione gave them flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Karen watched as Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later.

Karen gave Hermione a small smile, and said:

"'Hermione this isn't something someone can learn from a book, this something we learn from experience; though we appreciate you trying to help us."

The rest of the table nodded eagerly, trying to stop Hermione from boring them, which was Karen thought was very mean. Karen knew Hermione was nervous, and thought she was trying to help the rest out, by giving them flying facts.

Hermione sighed, and shut the book, and Karen notice Neville get a small package from his grandmother.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet. "You've forgotten something."

"Looks like you've forgotten something..." Karen trailed off.

Karen tried to help Neville figure out what he'd forgotten, but Malfoy walked by and snatched out of his hand.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet, while Karen tried to snatch it back from him. Professor McGonagall who could spot trouble, like a hawk could spot it's prey, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?" She asked looking at the six of them.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Neville answered.

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At three thirty in the afternoon Karen, Harry, and Ron, followed by the rest of the Gryffindors made their way down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was one of Karen's favorite kind of days outside- it was clear, breezy, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, so where ere twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Karen had heard Fred and George complain numerous of times that the school brooms were bad, and that some of them would vibrate if if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Madame Hooch, their teacher showed them how to mount to a broom without sliding off them, and corrected each of theirs grip. Karen exchanged grins with Ron and Harry when Madame Hooch told Draco Malfoy that he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

Next to Karen, Neville was nervous, jumpy, and frightened of being left on the ground, so he pushed off hard before the whistle had even touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle. He was at least twenty feet in the air, by the time his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -

WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack -that made Karen flinch- Neville laid face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face pastel white.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get.".

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." With that Madame Hooch, took Neville to the hospital wing.

Karen gave Neville a comforting smile as he hobbled passed her, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist. When they were out of sight Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati.

"Leave him alone, before I punch you, Malfoy." Karen threatened angrily.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom, Weasley?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl, she and Karen glowered at each other, Pansy eyes flickered to Parvati. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching Neville's remembrall that glittered in the sun. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy was already on his broomstick and taken off.

Karen hated the fact that he hadn't been lying, he really could fly well.

He was hovering next branches of an oak and he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger, and Karen groaned inwardly. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored Hermione, and Karen watched as he mounted on to his broom, and kicked off. Karen watched Harry fly in awes, he was brilliant! Karen watched as he went even higher into the air. Karen heard the girls around her screams and gasps while Karen and Ron whooped.

Karen couldn't help but laugh at the stunned look on, Malfoy's face. It was hard for Karen to hear what they were saying to each other, but Harry suddenly shot forward at Malfoy-who got out the way just in time, and he threw the ball into the air.

Karen gasped in fright as Harry suddenly went into a steep dive, racing the ball, she heard the others scream around her as saw what just happened at well. A foot from the ground he caught it, and Karen smiled. He toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. Karen was just about to hug him, before-

"HARRY POTTER!"

Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling. "_Never_ - in all my time at Hogwarts -"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how _dare_ you - might have broken _your_ neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil."

"Professor it really wasn't -"

"Not now, Miss Weasley."

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

The twins exchanged worried looks, but then Madame Hooch came back, and the class resumed as planned.

* * *

"You're _joking_."

Harry had just gotten done telling Ron and Karen about what happened with Professor McGonagall.

"Harry this is unbelievable!" Said Karen, "and the fact that you didn't get in any trouble makes it ten times more better!"

"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player in about -"

"- a century," Harry said, shoveling a piece of pie into his mouth. "Wood told me."

Karen and Ron stared at Harry in amazement, and completely forgotten about their supper.

"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

The twins brother's Fred and George came up to the trio.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

Karen chuckled, and ate a piece of steak that was dipped in ketchup.

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

Fred and George left, and were replaced by Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Much to Karen's disgust.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly, and Karen smirked at them.

There was nothing Malfoy and his goons, could do, with the High Table full of teachers.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, Karen's his third, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe, then Goyle" he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

Malfoy left, and Karen glared at Ron.

Karen glared at Ron, "I think you've gone mental, Ron! Why would you agree to that? Yes, I know it isn't a proper duel, but still!"

Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry looked at the twins confused.

"What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second and Karen's my third?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die, and a Karen takes over my place, if I die, but people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage."

"I bet Malfoy wanted you to refuse, Harry. " Karen sighed.

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.

"Or kick him in the shin." Karen shrugged.

"Excuse me."

They all looked up. It was Hermione Granger.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered, and Karen elbowed him.

"-and you _mustn't_ go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're _bound_ to be. It's really very _selfish_ of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Stay out of it," said Karen.

"Good-bye," said Ron.

* * *

After supper Karen had walked to the girls dormitory, with Katie. Hermione was ignoring her, which made her felt guilty for being mean to her at dinner. The girls got ready for bed, and when rest finally went to bed, Karen checked to see if Hermione was a sleep, before she pulled on her purple bathrobe, slipped on her grey slippers, grabbed her wand, and crept quietly down to the common room.

She met her brother, and Harry. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

It was Hermione, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.

"You were asleep!" Karen hissed, and turned to the boys, "I swear she was! I checked!"

"I was pretending to sleep," Hermione smiled as if she had just won a gold metal.

"Go back to bed!" Said Ron furiously.

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, glaring at the twins. "Percy - he's a _prefect_, he'd put a _stop_ to this."

Karen was so angry at Hermione right now, that she'd almost didn't feel guilty for being mean to her, almost.

"Come on," Harry said to the twins. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole. Hermione followed them, hissing at them like an angry goose.

"Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor, do you only care about _yourselves_, I don't want _Slytherin_ to win the house cup, and_ you'll_ lose all the points _I_ got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away."

"All right, but _I_ warned _you_, you just remember what _I_ said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -"

They never found out what the trio were. Hermione had turned and saw the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and was now an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."

They hadn't even gotten to the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"You are not."

"D'you think _I'm_ going to stand out here _and_ wait for _Filch_ to catch _me_? If he finds all _four_ of us _I'll_ tell him the _truth_, that _I_ was _trying_ to stop _you_, and _you_ can _back_ _me_ up."

"You've got some nerve -" said Ron loudly.

"Hermione, he won't believe you, so we wont -"

"Shut up, all of you!" said Harry sharply. I heard something."

It was a sort of snuffling.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron.

Karen shook her head, "no it's...Neville."

He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as he heard his name.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." Karen sighed.

"How's your arm?" said Harry.

"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -"

"Don't leave me!" Neville scrambled to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."

Hermione opened her mouth, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.

They slipped through various corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. Karen crossed her fingers at every turn, hoping they wouldn't run into Flinch or Mrs. Norris. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and toward the trophy room.

The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room, and saw Malfoy and his goons weren't there yet.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

"Doesn't surpirse me," muttered Karen.

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had raised his wand when they heard someone speak -and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris. Horror flooded throughout Karen's body, and she could barely see Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice.

They all heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"_This way_!" Karen saw Harry mouthed to them and, saw the petrified look on his face, as they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor.

Karen could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run -he tripped, grabbed Karen around the arm, and the duo went crashing straight into a suit of armor.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the five of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see if Filch was following them. They swung around the door opened and shot down one corridor then another - they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, and continued to dash down it, until the five ended up in the Charms classroom.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the wall and wiping his forehead.

"I - _told_ -you," Hermione gasped, clutching chest, "I - _told_ - you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"You've been tricked!" Karen panted. "Malfoy tricked you, Harry! He'd knew we'd be here, and he told Flinch! The sorting hat is was right to put him into Slytherin he really _is_ a snake himself!"

"Let's go." Harry said.

They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves.

"You shouldn't have done that, Ron!" Karen gasped, knowing it was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR"

They Ducked under Peeves, and ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"

Karen shook her head, and pushed Ron out of the way whispered, '_Alohomora!_"

The lock clicked and the door swung open, and they piled through it. The five of them pressed her ears to the door to listen.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please."'

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right -please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville! What?"

Harry turned around, as did Karen and saw, quite clearly, what. They weren't in a room, as they had thought. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor, and now Karen knew why it was forbidden.

Karen stood frozen in fright, looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

Hermione and Karen screamed, and the five of them ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked.

"Pig snout!" Karen panted, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally, after a period of silence."If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" Hermione snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on.

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

She stood up, glaring at them.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron stared after her, his mouth open.

"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you."

Karen chuckled, still gasping for breath, and wished them goodnight before she went to bed, herself.

* * *

**A/N: **I realize this is a lot like the book, and I'll try to change it up better, and add more parts for Karen. Speaking of Karen, I can't decide on the person to portray her, I'm torn between Karen Gillan from Doctor Who, or Jane Levy who plays Tessa in Suburgatory, I'm leaning more towards Karen Gillan though, but who do you think should portray Karen?

**Now do whatever you like-**

**Review? Like? Follow?**


End file.
